El inicio de los tiempos
by barbara.gizela
Summary: La procedencia de la relación entre Vida y Muerte es mas compleja de lo que ellos creen, podrá su pasado no influir para tener algún futuro. AMOLAD no me pertenece, este fic es sin fines de Lucro:Basada en el comic de Snipster.(Life/Death).(editado)


EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS.

 _AMOLAD no me pertenece, sus personajes así como los nombres son propiedad de The Snipster, yo solo lo uso para darle un toque de imaginación a su gran obra._

 _Hace 500 millones de años..._

Vida se encontraba mal herido, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo desértico, Muerte lo miraba preocupado, habían llevado su pelea "amistosa" demasiado lejos, necesitarían la ayuda de Médico para poder regenerar sus heridas.

— Vida, perdóname — dijo Muerte, hincándose en el suelo para aminorar la hemorragia que manaba del torso de su contrario, sin pensarlo coloco su mano para detener el flujo de la sangre. — Eres un idiota — reclamo.

Vida comenzó a reír, ante la cara escéptica de su compañero, tuvo que detenerse al momento de comenzar a toser sangre, lo que alarmo más a Muerte.

— Al menos has olvidado tu tristeza, estarme desangrando ha valido la pena— dijo tomando la mano del Dios, que ya estaba cubierta de sangre — mi idea no era matarte, solo quería que sacaras todo ese odio, al menos a mí me funciona.

Muerte sonrió pero tenía que llevarlo de nuevo al área médica, recordó su "agradable" reunión con la diosa y torció su gesto, ella no era de su agrado, lo había tratado mal e incluso se atrevió a amenazarlo, pero el bienestar de Vida podía más que su incomodidad.

— Te llevare al área médica, lucimos increíblemente mal— bromeo al ver los daños causados y percatarse de la sangre que brotaba de su sien, tomo la mano renuente de Vida, que no le agradaba estar enfermo o tratar sus heridas, pero al ver que Muerte se encontraba también en mal estado, acepto.

Se trasladaron de nuevo a Ithis, sin imaginar que una mirada carmín seguía sus movimientos, sin que ambos se percataran de la energía oscura que procedía de dicho ser.

Después de que ambos fueran con Médico para que los sanara, la situación con los demás Dioses ya no le importaba tanto a Muerte, después de despedirse de Vida, decidió caminar por un campo enorme lleno de vegetación, se recostó en el pastizal que permanencia apacible, y observo el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, se ruborizo al mirar las estrellas, ya que no pudo evitar compararlas con él, aquel a quien ahora podía llamar "amigo"; observo un curioso objeto en el suelo, era parecido al ser que el creo que para él, cuando le insistió en confiar en alguien.

El tomo aquel curioso objeto, entre sus manos largas, y lo acerco a su nariz para olfatearlo, su dulzura lo embriago, "era muy parecido a su creador" pensó. El rojo de sus mejillas se intensifico, la estrellas no ayudaban a hacer que olvidara a Vida, ese estúpido de ojos resplandecientes. Y poniéndose de pie, se marchó a su hogar, ya después lograría descubrir que era ese sentimiento desconocido, que albergaba en su interior por el Dios.

Las semanas pasaron, y Vida se hizo muy cercano a Muerte, comenzó a reunirlo con los demás Dioses, que al ver el entusiasmo de este, no pudieron negarse a entablar una conversación con el "nuevo".

— No es tan malo — dijo Amor, viendo con sus peculiares ojos a Fortuna — es verdad, que tiene algo siniestro, pero es noble en su actuar, y si Vida confía en el...no debemos de temer.

— Tu siempre tan positiva, enana — dijo una voz sensual que caminaba repiqueteando sus botas de tacón. Era Vanidad, que aparecía, después de haber visto su reflejo en el Lago de Ithis por semanas, aunque la verdadera razón de permanecer tanto tiempo en ese lugar, era esperar para ver a Vida nadando por la zona.― ¿quién no es tan malo?—pregunto.

— Vanidad, que alegría verte por aquí — dijo Fortuna con Sarcasmo— tu no conocías al nuevo Dios— mientras señalaba a Muerte que estaba riendo mientras charlaba con Vida — al parecer la Suerte no está de tu lado, ellos parecen muy unidos, ¿no es así Amor?

Vanidad clavo su mirada en los ojos de corazón de la diosa, que solo se turbo, siempre que ella aparecía en el lugar, un nudo en su garganta se formaba, y las palabras de la joven se negaban a salir. Los ojos morados de Vanidad se entrecerraron al escuchar las palabras de Fortuna, Vida era a su visión, el Dios más guapo, debía de ser suyo.

Vio a lo lejos la alargada figura de Muerte, era increíblemente alto, debía de medir una cabeza menos que Tiempo, que rondaba en los 2 metros y 50 centímetros, y sobre todo sus bellos ojos ámbar, que se veían alegres al estar caminando con Vida, "su Vida" pensó furiosa, el cual, iba rumbo a la Librería de Sabiduría. Y aunque odiaba admitir, que Muerte era estéticamente agradable a la vista, ningún "niño bonito" podría robar la atención que le pertenecía.

Fortuna prefirió ignorarla, sabía que la Diosa se merecía ese mal trago, Infortunio volaba sobre la cabeza de Vanidad, que con un movimiento de su cabello, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

— Debes de dejar de cohibirte con ella, Amor — dijo Fortuna — sabes qué Tiempo se decepcionaría, si te viera comportarte de esa manera.*

Amor suspiro, y espero que su nuevo amigo no sufriera por culpa de Vanidad, la diosa a pesar de pertenecer a Ithis era un ser digno del Nim.

Muerte estaba feliz, su sombría personalidad era sustituida por risas, empezaba a sentir que entendía por fin su propósito, el por qué "El Creador" lo había traído a Ithis.

— Nunca te lo pregunte, pero… ¿cuál es tu habilidad? — dijo Vida, mientras pequeños objetos, brotaban de la Tierra. Este lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras tomaba uno de los seres con su mano. Eran los mismo objetos, que él le había regalado.

— Que hermosos, ¿cómo piensas llamarlos? — comento, ignorando la pregunta de Vida, mientras este, seguía usando su poder para crear nuevos seres, sobre el espacio Árido donde habían peleado.

— Flores — dijo mientras tomaba una y la ponía sobre la oreja de su compañero, que solo atino a sonrojarse — pero no desvíes el tema Muerte, ¿cuál es tu habilidad?.

— Vida, no me gusta hablar sobre mis poderes, y lo sabes, no sé de qué Servirán en los planes del "creador", pero sé, que cuando lo veas...tal vez pienses lo mismo que los otros dioses, y te alejes de mí.

El dios lo miro sorprendido, mientras Muerte se encontraba cabizbajo, siempre se comportaba melancólico, cuando se trataba de hablar sobre los planes del creador, pero si él lo consideraba un Dios entonces su don debía ser de vital importancia para el proyecto "tierra", todos estaban trabajando arduamente en el concepto, y Vida como uno de los más antiguo, cargaba con la mayor responsabilidad.

— T _u función es de vital importancia Vida, sin ti el Plan de la Tierra no existiría, sería solo una Zona Árida, tienes que llevarte bien con los demás Dioses, en especial con Muerte, él es de importancia para el Ciclo — dijo el Creador a Vida cuando le dio más dones. Entre ellos el de crear armas a su voluntad con su cuerpo._

— _¿Muerte? – dijo este, viendo sus manos, que eran una especie de Manopla robótica._

— _Pronto entenderás la función de los dos en este plan, él no es mi creación en sí, su existencia es más compleja, necesitara tu apoyo, es tu igual en muchos sentidos, tienen la misma edad, supongo que solo yo y tiempo somos mayores que ustedes, — agrego riendo mientras despeinaba los desordenados cabellos de Vida_

— _Así lo haré señor — comento entusiasmado dispuesto a buscar a ese extraño Dios llamado Muerte, cuando lo encontró y supo que él era repudiado, las palabras del Creador acudieron a su mente, si pudiera saber cuál es su función._

— Vida — dijo Muerte agitando su mano alargada frente a la cara de este — estas bien, no te molestes conmigo, no sé cómo tomes el tema de mis poderes.

— Perdona me perdí en mis recuerdos — dijo Vida tomando el rostro de Muerte, quien se había agachado un poco, para estar a la altura del Dios — sabes que sea lo que sea no me alejare de ti, te lo prometí.

Con un furioso rubor, Muerte observaba su sonrisa, era una de las vista más placenteras guardaría en su memoria ese momento, la sonrisa de Vida podría hacer estallar ese sentimiento desconocido en su interior, como ver algo renacer, como si el don de este, se penetrara en su ser. Pero cuánto duraría si él sabia su origen, cuando se enterara de los dones que albergaba en su ser.

* * *

 _Nim es un lugar de caos y decadencia, almas de otros mundos son llevadas ahí para ser corrompidas, todas ellas son guiadas por un extraño ser de increíble altura, y de aura siniestra, su guadaña se dibuja en el viento mientras el señor del Nim, denominado la encarnación del miedo mismo, el cual es una figura Andrógina, cubierta por una capucha negra, donde solo su cabello blanco es distinguible, ordena a Muerte, el nombre de ese ser llevar las almas hacia él para después devorarlas convirtiéndolas en plagas._

 _Ya había acabado con varios mundos y galaxias, pero él sabía que su hermano comenzaría el proyecto de nuevo, intentaría poblar un mundo, jugar al benefactor._

 _En eso un halo de luz aparece en el cielo oscuro de Nim transportando a dos seres, uno de ellos cubierto de luz blanca, cabello y pupilas del mismo color, y el otro, un ser encapuchado de largo cabello negro con un báculo formado con manecillas de reloj, de cuerpo fornido e increíble altura; bajaron del cielo hasta los pies del destructor_

— _Hermano, que te trae a mi humilde morada — comento mientras sus colmillos se dibujaban bajo su sonrisa burlona, "el creador" lo observaba junto con Tiempo, que sabía bien que la misión que tenía enfrente no era la más sencilla, no todos los días tenían la esencia del miedo mismo frente a ellos._

— _Necesitamos llegar a un arreglo, no podemos seguir así por el fin de los tiempos, y los sabes hermano — dijo señalando las plagas corrompidas por su maldad que comenzaban a rodearlos, pero solo un toque de "el creador" devolvió a esas a plagas a renacer de nuevo._

— _Y... ¿Qué sugieres?, yo me divierto con tus proyecto — dijo mientras Muerte se sentaba a su lado, aunque su ser estaba cubierto de oscuridad cuando El Creador se acercó a él, pudo observar que la criatura poseía un alma y esta no estaba corrompida. Tal vez el plan podía resultar bien después de todo._

— I _ré al punto hermano, necesitamos tu creación, y con ello te propongo un trato — dijo logrando que este se pusiera serio, Tiempo detuvo la atmosfera, era un ser poderoso, pero no tanto como los Hermanos que mantenían un duelo de miradas, una blanca y la otra bermellón, una lucha de egos que había perdurado más que la existencia de su ser._

— _Quieres a Muerte, ¿Por qué?— dijo el señor del Nim mirando a su creación detenida por los poderes de Tiempo._

— _Por qué representa el equilibro de mi plan, representara lo contrario de mi reciente creación, Tiempo le dará un poder especial para poder llevar a cabo su trabajo sin que tú lo ordenes, le daremos libre albedrio y a cambio tu tendrás las almas corrompidas de los seres que no sepan llevar a cabo mi proyecto — dijo el Creador viendo a su hermano mientras este meditaba las palabras dichas_

— Y _si me niego — dijo dándole una sonrisa que fue respondida por el mutismo de Tiempo que solo miro como el destructor se ponía frente a ellos y levantaba su rostro en una actitud desdeñosa._

— E _ntonces olvidare nuestro parentesco y acabare contigo, una pelea nuestra significara la desaparición de la existencia misma, sé que amas destruir, pero dudo que en tus planes de destrucción este la de tu ser ¿o sí? Hermano — agrego ocasionando que tanto Tiempo como el Destructor lo miraran intrigados, El creador jamás había desafiado a su Hermano en toda su existencia._

— _Solo tengo una petición, quiero que Muerte conserve una parte de su ser, después de todo me pertenece, el podrá viajar aquí para traerme las almas corrompidas, y espero que los demás dioses lo sepan — después de eso el destructor arrastro a Muerte hacia su hermano que miro al ser con dulzura, y haciendo una señal a Tiempo que puso un reloj con una enorme cadena alrededor de la guadaña que poseía ocasionando que este se fusionara con el arma emitiendo un rayo de luz muy poderoso._

 _El señor de Ithis toco a Muerte con su poder de luz, ocasionando que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba siseara hacia su alma y se ocultara en ella; aunque su esencia estaría marcada y siempre poseería un extracto de Nim en su interior; la apariencia del ser cambio_ _en lugar de las sombras que lo cubrían y sus pupilas sin vida, ahora poseía un traje color rojo sangre y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar._

— _Ahora eres un Dios — dijo el creador al ver como Muerte se desvanecía en el suelo del Nim, Tiempo ayudo a levantarlo, después de todo aunque casi igual que alto que el, Muerte tenía un cuerpo más delicado, el dios encapuchado puso al nuevo Dios sobre su espalda._

— _Que harán con el — dijo el destructor viendo como su hermano volvía a formar un halo de luz y era seguido por Tiempo._

— _Es hora de mostrarle su nuevo Hogar, Hermano — mientras ambos desaparecían en el portal, el señor del Nim arraso con las piedras que formaban su trono, el Creador lo había dejado sin opciones pero pronto su creación volvería a él, incluso si el no quisiera. — pagaras hermano con todo lo sucedido, pero descuida tenemos toda una "Vida" para regresar el daño..._

* * *

Amor caminaba hacia la guarida de Tiempo, se había esmerado más en su maquillaje, y esperaba que el Dios lo notara, Fortuna se mofaba de ella al verla actuar de semejante manera ante él, era tan irónico que ella quien aconsejaba siempre, se viera en la misma situación, lo encontró revisando sus innumerables relojes, en cada uno se veía un mundo, un alma a la cual el daría el punto final cuando llegara el momento, el le había hablado del poder del nuevo, sabía que Tiempo conocía más de lo que aparentaba, pero el mutismo que lo rodeaba era impenetrable en ciertas ocasiones.

—Buen día Tiempo — dijo Amor sentándose con dificultad en una de las sillas de Tiempo el cual por ser exageradamente alto ocupaba muebles especiales.

—Hola amor— dijo con voz grave a la diosa que solo se ruborizo un poco, Tiempo apoyaba a Amor en sus dudas y en sus ataques emocionales, era casi un mentor para ella, le tenía un cariño a pesar de ser alguien frio y que no perdonaba, de repente uno de los relojes de su pared comenzó a brillar Tiempo y Amor se alarmaron al observar de quien se trataba.

— El reloj de Vida— dijo Tiempo al ver que este se detenía, logrando que tanto el cómo Amor se miraran.

— Avísale a Sabiduría y a los otros Amor, las cosas no andan bien con Vida.— Amor asintió con la cabeza y más pronto que tarde fue a buscar al Dios de cabellos rubios a la biblioteca mientras Tiempo sacando su báculo en forma de reloj se transportó al mundo humano a revisar que paso con Vida.

* * *

Vida se acercó al rostro a Muerte quien solo se ruborizo al sentir los labios de este posarse en su frente y bajando dejando un sendero de besos hacia su boca, las cosas habían avanzado demasiado entre ellos, lo que para ambos empezó con camaradería y amistad, pronto tuvo sentimientos más profundos y desconocidos,

Muerte sintió su mundo agitarse al sentir la invasión de la Boca de Vida, ese sentimiento brotaba de su interior de nuevo, una sensación cálida se expandía en su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latir con desenfreno, era una sensación adictiva, poderosa, y la sombra obscura que manaba de su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirlos; él entrelazo sus largas piernas alrededor de la espalda de Vida que estaba dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento impulsivo que tuvo al ver la boca del otro cuando ambos hablaban de las creaciones que él había puesto en el mundo humano, estaba tan concentrado el uno por el otro que no se dieron cuenta de un espectador...

— Interesante, sumamente Interesante— dijo una voz gruesa a sus espaldas — La Vida y La Muerte enrollándose, que irónico. — mientras reía con sorna.

Vida se alejó un poco de Muerte, sus ojos se activaron y sus poderes despertaron, al escuchar la voz de aquel personaje, la conocía perfectamente, ambos había tenido enfrentamientos, y el Creador siempre le había advertido de su hermano, en un acto instintivo puso a su compañero detrás de él, pudo observar esos ojos rojo que irradiaban un aura tan poderosa que ocasionaban un escalofrió en su columna, Muerte solo abrió los ojos como platos

— ¿Que pasa Vida?, a si saluda el favorito de mi Hermano, a su superior — dijo el Señor del Nim quien con un movimiento de mano, hizo aparecer varias plagas que los rodearon.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — grito Vida apuntándolo con su cañón de plasma, sabía que el disparo no le ocasionaría ningún daño a él, pero el impacto acabaría con las plagas que había convocado.

— Vaya Vida, que modales los tuyos, dejare las cosas en claro, "pequeño organismo Verde", él— señalo a Muerte — me pertenece, o es que acaso mi hermano no te explico que Muerte es parte del Nim.

Muerte se tensó, Vida lo observo detenidamente, atando cabos comprendió por qué la oscuridad de su alma, tenía sentido lo dicho por el señor de la Destrucción. Aunque en menor medida, este siempre había poseído esa oscuridad, la cual todos los Dioses temían por no entenderla.

— Mi hermano me lo quito, al parecer quiere que Muerte sea el puente entre nuestro mundos y la Tierra — agrego burlón mirando a Vida que tensaba sus manos – y por si fuera poco él piensa que entenderás la función de mi querida creación coméntale Muerte, que tu don es destruir lo que el crea.

Muerte enmudeció al ver la cara de Vid la cual estaba consternada al observar el suelo a sus pies; el pastizal y las "flores" se habían secado mientras se desintegraban en la tierra para volverla árida de nuevo.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes que este es tu don?, Muerte — dijo furioso mientras despejaba el camino entre el señor de la destrucción y el aludido.

— Bueno Vida, me alegra que tus ojos verdes sirvan más que para observar a Muerte, — comento mirando a ambos con ironía.

— Puedo explicarlo, no quería que te enteraras de mis poderes por él — dijo Muerte acercándose a Vida quien solo se alejó de él — perdóname, pero yo solo llevare las almas de...

— ¡Cállate!— grito Vida tapándose sus oídos mientras caía al piso, gruesas lagrimas caían de su rostro al suelo, la tierra empezó a temblar, ocasionando que Muerte se asustara al ver la magnitud del poder que emanaba de su cuerpo.

— ¡Me mentiste, yo te defendí de todos! — grito, provocando que los rayos se visualizaran en el cielo. Entonces el señor de Nim se transportó a su lado, tocándolo con su energía obscura en su estado más vulnerable provocando que los ojos del Dios se pusieran rojos y sus poderes se descontrolaran, el poder de la energía de Vida arrojo a Muerte al suelo, el cual alcanzo a ver como el señor de la destrucción huía de la escena dejando a la Tierra a merced de la ahora energía maligna de Vida, Tiempo apareció justo en ese momento y al ver la magnitud del problema, levanto un campo alrededor de él y Muerte para protegerse de la devastación que se abría paso en el lugar.

Una luz se abrió desde el cielo apuntando a Vida y provoco que sus poderes se calmaran y este cayera desmayado, Muerte salió del campo de energía y corrió a sujetarlo, pero un bisturí gigante apunto directo hacia el impidiéndole llegar. Médico cargaba a un desfallecido Vida, a su lado una figura con capa blanca del cual no se veía su rostro tocaba con cariño los cabellos de este. Detrás de ellos los demás dioses observaron aterrorizados como el planeta estaba totalmente destruido, los seres vivos que Vida había creado yacían muertos por la falta de oxígeno, al igual que las plantas y flores que rodeaban el lugar, lágrimas corría por las mejillas de Muerte, él había causado esa desgracia; como mudo testigo de la situación, un cráter había quedado en la tierra del planeta, ocasionado por los desenfrenados poderes del Dios.

— Fue tu culpa — dijo Vanidad acercándose amenazante a Muerte — ¡tú provocaste que todo nuestro trabajo se fuera a la basura!

— Te dije que ocasionarías un daño a Vida si te involucrabas demasiado — aclaro Médico que sujetaba a Vida fuertemente, los demás dioses eran testigos mudos de las acusaciones a Muerte, Vanidad estaba a punto de atacar a este, cuando una voz paro la situación.

— Muerte — dijo el Creador observando que el planeta tardaría un medio millón de años más en arreglar el impulso emocional de su favorito — se que mi hermano tuvo culpa en esto— agrego, mientras observaba a Vanidad para que esta cesara su ataque — pero necesito que me apoyes... tendré que actuar sobre la delicada mente de Vida.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — Dijo Muerte mirándolos con recelo — ¡¿Qué le harán a vida?!

— Solo procederemos a borrar lo relacionado contigo — dijo el creador mirando a Muerte, el cual se tensó al escucharlo — quitaremos lo relacionado a su amistad, y a lo acontecido; su relación aunque hermosa no puede ser posible... tu alma aún posee parte de la esencia de Nim, como notaste, es peligroso que los sentimientos de Vida sean tocados por ella.

Muerte solo agacho la mirada, amor pudo observar el sentimiento reflejado en los ojos del Dios, era el mismo sentimiento que la embargaba al estar cerca de Tiempo, una sensación de desolación se produjo en su pecho.

— Señor, creo que lo mejor sería que ellos olvidaran lo acontecido, sugiero que solo yo como Muerte seamos los únicos en saber el porqué de esta situación en Vida — dijo Tiempo dando un paso al frente — Muerte no debe ser repudiado de nuevo por la condición de su labor.

— Tan acertado como siempre Tiempo — dijo el Creador posando la mano sobre Vida extrayendo los recuerdos que lo unían con Muerte, y levantando su energía extrajo los recuerdos de los demás dioses exceptuando la memoria de Tiempo que solo miro con tristeza las lágrimas que caían del rostro del otro, sin duda el saber todo era un duro e injusto castigo para él.

El Creador transporto a todos de nuevo a Ithis quedándose solo con Muerte. Quien todavía poseía lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Muerte, recuerda que existen vidas en donde su acercamiento podrá ser posible, tal vez no exactamente como dioses — agrego provocando un sonrojo en este, para después desaparecer en medio de la Luz dejando una esperanza en que tal vez no todo era penumbra en el futuro lejano.

* * *

Pensé agregarle más cosas pero mi tiempo e imaginación no dio para más, bueno les dejo mi Primer fic de AMOLAD, el cual por cierto se volvió mi más reciente obsesión, cuando leí el comic me encanto la historia de Snipster, es una obra maestra que merece ser reconocida, yo por mi parte dejo este pequeño fic, sin fines de lucro, con motivo de que el Fandom de AMOLAD siga en aumento. Y esperando y rogando que más gente ya sea en inglés o en español se sumen a subir sus teorías y shippeos de esta historia.

Una saludo a HelenaconH quien me apoyo por mensajes de Facebook para poder acabar esta historia, así que próximamente subiere otro fic que está todavía en punto medio de estos dos como humanos, ahora si las aclaraciones.

*como ya observaron shippeo a AmorXTiempo, aunque este último no ha aparecido en el canon original hasta la fecha de publicación de este fic.

*Vanidad, siento que esta bitch tiene un interés romántico hacia Vida, y que odia a Muerte por ser Bonito._.

*El creador de Ithis y el señor destructor de Nim, bueno esta idea la e visto en varios fics, siento que tienen una fuerte relación con los personajes/dioses de la historia.

* el cráter que dejo Vida así como los Seres Vivos que murieron por esto, es una idea fumada de la desaparición de los dinosaurios muajajaja.

Saludos desde México.


End file.
